kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-42
Riagara finds Maruna and informs him about the 5th-stage upanis that were killed. Maruna concludes that human magicians must have accompanied a sura to help seal transcendentals. Riagara fears for Sagara's safety, and notes that they will be too conspicuous if they go after Sagara in large numbers. She invites Maruna to come along, noting that he is surely worried about Gandharva as well. At the Temple of Chaos, the test supervisor has fainted from internal injuries due to the pressure of the gravity transcendental, so nobody can open the door. Ran tries and fails to heal her, and is unable to use hoti asvins more than once a day. Clari Utas takes the supervisor away, and Ran decides to climb in from the outside, since he no longer cares about being disqualified at this point. Zard Blain, in the meantime, thinks to himself that Ran is more suited to being a fighter than a magician. As Ran approaches the sword chamber, he barely avoids a transcendental attack. God Kubera prevents another one from hitting him by blocking it with the Sword of Return. Ran is surprised that an unknown man has the sword, but before he can get answers, Kubera pushes him off the edge, saving him from being killed by Sagara. Sagara is in an immaterial male form again, so attacks using the Sword of Return go through his body. However, he has to materialize to use force. Kubera pushes back an attempted attack, and Sagara decides to leave, as he came for other reasons. Yuta suddenly appears. He was delayed because he was talking to someone. Yuta asks Kubera to listen to him through insight so Sagara will be unable to hear him. He tells the god that in order to thank him for his help in the water channel, he will return the favor. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted May 20, 2013): ** (Riagara thumbnail): Whenever I draw Riagara, I alway worry about her forehead. She shouldn't show her eyebrows, but her bangs are pretty choppy... If I was going to hide her eyebrows properly, I should've cut her bangs straight across. (There's no special reason why she can't show her eyebrows. It's just her character design. lol. I'm just being stubborn. lol) ** (Maruna and Riagara): The main character who hasn't been seen much since the beginning of Season 2 is finally making his appearance. He was hiding underwater in order to gain more momentum before he leaps high into the air. ** (Ran peeking into the sword chamber): I like Ran. Because of that, I made him fall~ which is much safer for him than to stay there~ ** (male Sagara with Kubera): The height of male Sagara is 173cm without shoes. Is it a little strange for him to stare into God Kubera's eyes when the god is 196cm? During this dialogue, too much of a height difference would look bad, so things have changed a bit. Let's just say that he's standing on his tiptoes... * The transcendental sealing spell that is mentioned is bhavati asvins, seen during the attack in Atera in Season 1. * As Ran makes his way to the sword chamber, the gust of wind suggests that he arrived at the ledge via hoti vayu. * Taraka implied in the water channel that Yuta can block insight attempts without closing his eyes. Here, it appears that a god can still use insight to read his thoughts if Yuta allows him to. If Yuta had used sura speech, Sagara would've been able to hear him. * Yuta's line at the end is what Kubera told him in the water channel, when Kubera helped him by distracting Leez. References